


All I Need Is...

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Existential crisis 101, Gen, M/M, Sabriel Secret Santa 2019 (Supernatural), Secret Santa Sabriel, christmas cuteness, fluffy pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: Christmas is right around the corner and Gabe is having an existential crisis over a certain hunter and his undying love for him.UGH! Why did that idiot have to be so delectable? With his perfect teeth, shiny hair and cute dimples?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	All I Need Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/gifts).



> This is my gift for my darling secret santa!  
> I hope you enjoy this fic and have as much fun as I did writing it.
> 
> I wish you a Merry Christmas and blessed New Year!
> 
> PS: this is also a present for my darling beta Barry! Without her this fic wouldn't be as awesome! Love ya, sweetie!

Sam walked inside his room quietly, his mind lost in thought. After they came back from the altered world, Gabriel had vanished into thin air. Jack asked about him constantly, which drove Dean to the wall and made poor Castiel uncomfortable. Mary didn't know much about the archangel, so she told Jack what she had read in books, which Sam found hilarious, betting that Gabriel would too if said archangel were actually around.

Sam sighed and turned on the light, thinking about the small ornaments that started to appear around the bunker. Jack had told him that he wanted to make it home-y and Christmas-y for Uncle Gabriel since it would be his first Christmas since, well, every shitty one for the past eight years or so. Still, that didn't explain Sam’s current predicament, which came in the form of a Jack Russell terrier sleeping rather comfortably on his bed wearing a cute Santa hat. Laying on its side was a small red envelope with a tiny bow on it. Sam sat on his bed as gently as he could, not wishing to rise the sleeping dog, but failing miserably as the creature opened its eyes and swung its tail happily searching for his caring fingers.

"And who may you be?" Sam wondered, picking the dog up and placing it in his lap, running his fingers gently under its chin and under its ear. Grabbing the envelope curiously, Sam tore it open, finding an elegant note inside, the handwriting cursive and as beautiful as an elaborate Christmas card.

_"Hiya, Samshine!_

_This is Mischief! The poor darn thing came back a few days ago and I haven't been my best cheery self for all its puppy's energy. Would you be so kind as to keep an eye on him? I bet between you and Jack he would have a blast. Tell the kiddo, I'm trying. But I'm not you, Sammy. Some feelings are just too strong for me to hide it._

_Love, Gabriel"_

"Hi, buddy! I guess it's you and me against the world for now, hmm? Did Gabe leave some of your stuff around?" Sam searched the room, finding two bowls, one with water and another with food, and on Sam's favorite side of the bed a fluffy mattress with a pillow and some blankets. Mischief jumped happily, running around the room and smelling everything. Upon finding Sam's flannel shirt thrown on the floor unceremoniously, he smelled it and made himself comfortable on it.

Sam shook his head in amusement. Gabriel had been MIA for weeks. Sometimes he would pop up and check on Cas and Jack, but before Sam could call on him, he was gone. Sam would message him, but all he got was monosyllabic answers such as _“I’m good, Sam”_ or _“Hiya Sammy, don’t worry. I’m fine.”_

Which for Sam was the same as _, “everything is fucked up, but I’m an archangel, I’m supposed to be able to deal with it.”_ As far as Sam was concerned the way to ‘deal’ with it was by having his family around him, for him. The hunter might never admit it, but knowing Cas and Dean were around and that if he desired he could talk Cas’ ear off helped him.

Sam sighed and allow his body to meet the mattress. Mischief, clearly seeing an opportunity to cuddle, jumped rather clumsy into the bed. Sam helped him up, chuckling softly as it found a perfect spot to clutch inside Sam’s arm. The hunter ran his fingers on the dog’s head until he fell asleep.

* * *

Gabriel paced inside his apartment. He had so much excited energy running through his veins that he couldn’t stay still. Should he go back? He did leave Mischief with Sammy and now, the only thing that was keeping him afloat was also with the only person that could calm him down.

The thing is, he couldn’t tell Sam. Not him. Not this boy who kept delivering to the world over and over again. But at the same time, how could he not? Gabriel felt like he could burst with all the love he felt for Sam. It was nothing new. Not really. He always had a soft spot for the boy, even before he ever met him.

He had seen Father make the bright soul, curious and demanding of its surroundings even as he still sat between his Father’s hands. It had made Gabriel furious, for it had shone as strongly as his favorite brother once had. It made the archangel confused and he had run away from the feeling;

He couldn’t care for a human soul. He wouldn’t.

_Boy, oh, boy._

Gabriel had had quite a surprise the first time he set his eyes on the tallest Winchester. He hadn’t seen that soul in millennia - he believed the soul had been sent to another universe. But no, Father had a cruel streak. _Yes, he did._

Gabriel wasn’t convinced by the idea of soulmates either, but it seemed that once more he was being proved wrong. Sam Winchester, was, without a doubt, his mate. It was the only logical explanation for how he felt around the hunter, for how his grace sang and danced whenever he came closer to Sam. And now, with Jack, Mary, Cas, and Dean all playing happy family, Gabriel wanted to bask in it. But could he? Would Sam even see him as a potential lover?

UGH! Why did that idiot have to be so delectable? With his perfect teeth, shiny hair and cute dimples? Gabriel needed to stop thinking about climbing that boy like a goddamn Christmas tree otherwise he wasn’t gonna be able to live with himself. The truth was that Gabriel was terrified of being rejected. He could take Heaven’s rejection, his Father’s indifference, he could even take Cas’ clueless jokes and remarks and Dean’s stupidity - that fool should have mated his little brother long time ago - but Gabriel wasn’t prepared to deal with Sam’s rejection, and keeping the boy at arms length was damaging his already bothered grace. He had been so overwhelmed that he was surprised when a prayer cut through his rushed thoughts, _“You know - ”_ Sam yawned, clearly still asleep or just waking up. _“ - I wouldn’t mind having you and Gabe sleeping here with me. But, hey, it’s not like I can have everything, right? Though, I wouldn’t mind having Gabriel for Christmas.”_ Gabriel’s brain short-circuited and he shook his head, replaying Sam’s words.

Was it possible? Was the moose as in love with him as he was with-- Dad in Heaven, he couldn’t even English anymore! Without a second thought, he snapped his fingers and landed inside the bunker. One look around and he was perplexed. What in the world was that awful excuse for a Christmas tree? It seemed he would have to save the day once more. And with his grace almost completely full - thanks Sam for having such delightful thoughts - he blinked and snapped things into place. A tree next to the fireplace, ornaments that were related to their mixed-up family, a moose, a squirrel, angels, nougats, an impala, between all the normal ornaments of the colors of the rainbow. And Christmas lights, because what kind of tree would it be without Christmas lights?!

Satisfied with his work, Gabriel snapped his 'family' into comfy pajamas, each one with a different theme. Sam would have moose's, Dean's would be filled with squirrels dressed in elf clothes, Jack was covered in gingerbread houses, Cas’ was obviously painted with angels, and Mary's had snowmen all over it. He was dressed in a shirt, jeans and a black jacket hoping Sam would understand the huge hint he was giving with this shirt.

He sat and waited, the first one to enter the living room, clearly aiming for the kitchen was Sam. Mischief, sitting in his hand, was tucked under his arm, nibbling his fingers playfully. The hunter yawned, running his free hand through his messed up hair and blinking, mind-boggled, saying more to himself than the creature he was holding, "Did Santa just throw up in here or something, 'chief?"

And Gabriel kind of wanted to die of happiness with how domestic he sounded, voice still hoarse from sleep, puppy in hand, hair in disarray.

"Hey, Sammy. Did I overdo it?"

"Nah, nah. I bet they'll love it," Sam began, taking in the room, bringing Mischief closer to his chest almost unconsciously. He scratched the puppy’s ears in an absent-minded way, "I just, I wasn't sure if you were actually coming for- are those presents?"

"Yes. Isn't it a tradition to have them on Christmas day?" Gabriel waved a hand, nonchalant.

"Well, yes, but it's still the 24th," Sam mumbled, putting Mischief down and walking towards the archangel, still unsure if he wasn't some elaborate vision of his or not. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to unwrap this present then," Gabriel teased, revealing his shirt written, "All you need is me..." with a big X on it.

Sam keep staring at him with a poker face and Gabriel closed his jacket, casting his eyes down and hugging himself in what was clearly a protection from the rejection he was sure to receive from Sam right aboutnabout

"Are you kidding me? Is this serious?" Sam exclaimed, brows frowned.

"I- what?" Gabriel asked dumbfounded.

"All I need is you, Gabe. The question that remains is, do you need me too?" Sam tossed the question a breath away from the archangel. It took Sam another second to invade Gabriel's personal space and pull the archangel into his arms. Gabriel gasped, golden eyes meeting hazel, lips parted trying desperately to find words that weren't coming, Sam gave him a lopsided smiled before descending his warm lips unto Gabriel's. He whimpered at the contact, taking a second or two to get with the program and push himself closer to the hunter, pulling him by his neck, his hands finding the softest of hairs and their tongues dancing a song only they knew, somehow while kissing Sam had a handful of Gabriel, his large hands landing on the archangel butt.

"Oh, for the love of Chuck, did the spirit of fucking Christmas puke in here?" Asked a bemused Dean, rubbing his eyes and hoping beyond words that Sammy had started a pot of coffee. Dean arched a curious eyebrow when he saw Gabriel and Sam just a couple of steps apart, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

"Well, that took you long enough, short stack. I'm happy for the two of you." His smile so big it reached his eyes.

"Thanks, Dean-o." Gabriel replied with a soft smile, hugging Sam's waist.

"Also, when did we get a dog?" He wondered. "And what in the world am I wearing?"

* * *

Christmas day was most certainly an event, with Jack running towards the tree and Mischief trying to catch his ankles so he could give tiny puppy bites on the bottom of his pajamas. Jack sat down, eyes shining as he tore off the paper from the first gift. It was from Sam, who was, at the moment, sitting way too comfortably inside Gabriel's legs as the archangel worked in an elaborate braid, twisting the soft hair left and right. Castiel smiled softly at the boys’ happiness, while Mary and Dean came in holding hot cocoas and eggnogs. Mischief kept bouncing on the teenager's legs, begging for attention. The boy giggled, exclaiming his love at the flannel shirt Sam had bought him.

"Oh, dear Dad, he’s officially a Winchester now," Gabriel teased while Jack opened other presents, showing the gifts to them.

"Hey, we got one for you too!" Dean tossed the present over Sam's head, the former used to his brother's antics. Gabriel's smile was intoxicating as he opened the package and threw the flannel shirt over his _"Dear Santa Define Good"_ pajamas. Mary laughed, saying, "You’re officially adopted by the Winchesters too, Gabe. Welcome to the family."

"Wait! Does that mean Cas has a flannel too?"


End file.
